


Board Games

by summer_of_1985



Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [13]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: Battleships (Board Game), Board Games, F/M, Girl Talk (Board Game), Lara Jean and Kitty are competitive, Operation (Board Game) - Freeform, Trivial Pursuit (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: After Dan grew up in the 1980s, he grew up with a fold-out board, assorted plastic pieces and a pop-o-matic bubbles. He'd show his girls the games he had grown up with (he had kept a fair few of them). Lara Jean and Kitty often had competitions over who could win the most games.
Relationships: Dan Covey & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Katherine "Kitty" Song-Covey & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky & Katherine "Kitty" Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Break my heart into a thousand pieces. Do whatever you want. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864390
Kudos: 7





	Board Games

After Dan grew up in the 1980s, he grew up with a fold-out board, assorted plastic pieces and a pop-o-matic bubbles. He'd show his girls the games he had grown up with (he had kept a fair few of them). Lara Jean and Kitty often had competitions over who could win the most games.

They played mainly on weekends, sometimes whenever Lara Jean's boyfriend Peter was round, watching them play against each other (when needing 4 players, he would join in along with Dan).

They were playing Operation, and it was Lara Jean's turn - to get the wishbone for $300. She was being careful and slowly went for the wishbone, trying to avoid hitting the metal with metal tweezers.

"Don't mess up!" Kitty calls, looking over the side of Lara Jean's looking at where the tweezers were going. However, the tweezers did touch the metal edge, the buzzer sounded and the 'Sam's nose lit up red - Lara Jean lost her turn.

"Oh!" Kitty lifts her hand to make a phone. "Paging Dr Sucks at Operation. Come in, Dr Sucks at Operation," she jokes, earning a light smack in the arm from Lara Jean - however, the smug smile didn't leave Lara Jean's face.

* * *

The next game that they played was Battleships, which was often a 50/50 game to whoever won. Depending on the game, sometimes Lara Jean won more or vice versa.

"F1," Lara Jean said, resting her chin on one of her curled up hands. Watching Kitty's face fall. Sure, winning felt good. But, the real prize? It was gloating as the loser's fragile spirit was crushed.

"You sank my battleship," Kitty said, putting the peg in her now sunk battleship. She said it so quietly, that Lara Jean almost missed it.

Lara Jean put one of her fingers to her ear. "I... I can't hear you," she says leaning a but closer (the table was almost stuck in her stomach).

"You sank my battleship," Kitty said, making sure the red peg was firmly stuck in the 'ship'.

Lara Jean let a little smirk take over her face (similar to one Peter would show). "Look at me in the eye when you say it!"

* * *

They were sat at the dining room table, playing _Girl Talk_ , a game once owned by their mother. The cheesy, clique game from the late 1980s. The box was extremely battered, it would have been falling apart at the seems it wasn't for the tape in the corners keeping it together. When it came to games, Lara Jean had smarts and strategy. However, Kitty had trash talk and a psychotic desire to win. No matter the game. Even Girl Talk.

She picks up one of the cards, " _'The last digit of your phone number indicates how many boys you will kiss,'_ " she says, and then think about the phone number. "Six! Yes! Girl Talk!" She exclaimed.

Peter walked into the Song-Covey household, holding a recent update of a board game. "Check it out! Updated Trivial Pursuit," he says, sitting at the dining table, as he and Lara Jean got the game out and set up.

Kitty went and got more cookies to put on a plate for the three of them. Kitty went first, rolling the dice - landing on an orange square, for Sports & Leisure.

"OK. Sports and leisure," Peter said, picking up the first card. _"What team has won the most Stanley Cup championships?"_ Peter asked, knowing that Kitty was an avid sports fan.

"Montreal Canadians!" Kitty exclaimed, taking an orange piece and putting the wedge in her little circle. "This game is too easy," she smiled, rolling the dice again.

After rolling the dice, she landed on a brown square for Arts & Literature. "Arts and Literature," he said, looking at the question. _"Whose autobiographical masterpiece was entitled Long Day's Journey into Night?"_ Peter asked, looking at Kitty.

Kitty hadn't played Trivial Pursuit before, they never had the board game at home, and none of her friends had the board game. "Pass. Sports again," she says.

Lara Jean had played this game before once, having played it with John in the 8th Grade - before he moved away. "Not how it works, dummy," Lara Jean jokes, taking the dice from the table. "My turn," she said, rolling the dice.

After landing on the yellow square - for History. Peter picked up the next card. _"What sailor's disease resulted from a deficiency of Vitamin C?"_ Peter asks, knowing that Lara Jean knew this, after their last History test.

"Mm, scurvy?" She asked, watching a smile grow on Peter's face.

"Correct!" Peter said, watching Lara Jean took a yellow piece and put it in her circle.

Kitty was not happy, because with Trivial Pursuit - you either knew the answer or you didn't. Lara Jean had won a Science & Nature followed by a Geography. Kitty wasn't happy that Lara Jean was winning. Once again, Kitty rolled the dice and landed on a yellow square.

_"Which queen had the shortest reign of Henry_ _VIII's_ _six wives?"_ Peter asked, looking at Kitty. 

"Catherine of Aragon?" She offers, crinkling her eyebrows in confusion.

Peter knew she had a 1-in-6 chance of getting it right. "Anne of Cleves," he out the card back.


End file.
